1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree stand.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tree stands are usually two-piece apparatuses used primarily by hunters for climbing a tree and for supporting the hunters at elevated positions on the trunk of trees. As described in the inventors U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,546, issued Jul. 8, 2003 (which is incorporated herein by reference) and as is apparent from the list of references on the cover page of the patent, there is a large volume of patent literature relating to tree stands.
As also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,546, in general existing tree stands are somewhat complicated, bulky and not readily stackable. Moreover, most tree stands do not include proper arm rests. It will be appreciated that sitting on a tree stand for a lengthy period without any arm support can be uncomfortable. Those stands that do include arm rests tend to be bulky.